


Po raz pierwszy od dawna

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post The Lost Colony, slightly AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Rozmowa Angeliny z jej synem, gdyby Artemis nie zdecydował się zmienić im wspomnień. Po piątym tomie.
Relationships: Angeline Fowl & Artemis Fowl II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Po raz pierwszy od dawna

Angelina patrzyła się z dumą na jej dwóch najmłodszych synów. Nie robili niczego wyjątkowego, jedynie bawili się klockami Lego, ale robili to w taki sposób, w jaki ona na pewno w ich wieku nie potrafiłaby wymyślić. Beckett starał się stworzyć fort dla swoich ukochanych robaków, a Myles, niechętnie mu w tym pomagał. Nie miała żadnej wątpliwości, że w grę wchodziła jakaś przysługa. Tacy młodzi, a tacy inteligentni.

Z Artemisem było inaczej, on od początku zajmował się zdobywaniem wiedzy i nie marnował czasu na tak dziecinne zabawy. Zresztą, jego ojciec w tamtym okresie by tego nie pochwalił, a ona... Cóż. Starała się rozmawiać z najstarszym synem, ale już nawet wtedy mieli problem z kontaktem. Nie potrafiła go zachęcić do bycia dzieckiem, nawet Butler miał większe zasługi w tym zakresie, bo zajmował się uczeniem chłopca różnych gier. Szachy, warcaby...

Uśmiech na jej ustach zbladł. Myślenie o pierworodnym było trudne, a rozmawianie wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.

Bliźniaki nadal nie zwracały na nią uwagi i miała nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. Dzieci nie powinny widzieć matki w takim stanie, gdy znajdowała się tak blisko płaczu.

Obecna sytuacja z Artemisem była skomplikowana, znacznie bardziej niż ktokolwiek z rodziny był skłonny to przyznać. Wrócił po trzech latach _bycia martwym_. Po trzech latach nieobecności, gdy nie wiedzieli, co z nim się dzieje, wrócił i nawet nie wyglądał inaczej, prócz tego brązowego oka, którego nienawidziła z całego serca. Symbolizowało całą ich niewiedzę jako rodziców, to, jak bardzo nawet nie znali swojego syna.

Angelina zdawała sobie sprawę, że było to irracjonalne, w końcu to oni wychowali swojego pierworodnego w ten, a nie inny sposób, ale to zwyczajnie bolało. Szczególnie gdy patrzyła na bliźniaków, którzy wręcz promieniowali niewinnością. Wątpiła (miała nadzieję), że kiedykolwiek spojrzą na nią i na jej męża i będą widzieć nie rodziców, a kolejnych partnerów biznesowych.

Jakaś jej część miała ochotę winić za to wszystko wróżki. Zabrali jej synowi trzy lata życia.

Gdyby nie one, nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

Bolało ją przyznanie, że gdyby nie wróżki, to wciąż byłaby chora na depresje, a Timmy naprawdę umarłby w Rosji, bez szansy na nowe życie.

Dlatego spychała tą myśl najdalej, jak potrafiła.

Artemis próbował wszystko wytłumaczyć, oczywiście, ale, ani ona, ani jej mąż nie chcieli tego słuchać ani przyznać mu racji. Widziała, jak bardzo oburzyło to jej syna, kiedy po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowił być z nimi szczery, a oni cały czas zmieniali temat.

Nawet Butler z trudem się powstrzymywał, by nimi nie potrząsnąć.

Arty w przejawie czegoś, co ona w myślach nazywała nastoletnim buntem, chociaż zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę, że to nie było to, postanowił wychodzić z pokoju jedynie na posiłki i rozmawiając z nimi, trzymał się jedynie pewnych tematów. To też ją bolało i to też było jej winą.

Ale rana była zwyczajnie zbyt świeża.

Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły. Artemis. Nie wszedł do środka, jedynie przystanął na progu. Nie spojrzał w jej stronę, przyglądając się z daleka bliźniakom, ale na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że tam siedzi. Chłopcy zupełnie się nim nie zainteresowali, zbyt zaabsorbowani sobą i zabawą.

Angelina była ciekawa, co myślał o bliźniakach. Podczas wspólnych posiłków Arty tylko pytał o różne rzeczy i obserwował, jakby młodsi bracia byli kolejnym, fascynującym obiektem naukowym, który należało zbadać. Nigdy nie dzielił się ze swoimi przemyśleniami, nawet teraz jego twarz była maską, przez którą nic nie potrafiło się przebić. W jego różnokolorowych oczach nie widziała ani zainteresowania ani miłości, nic. Podejrzewała, że to przez jej obecnością.

Chciała wiedzieć, czy kochał swoich braci. Dzięki temu mogłaby lepiej spać w nocy.

Minął jednak ledwie tydzień i to nie był moment, by się o to zapytać.

Miała szczerą nadzieję, że ich nie nienawidził. Jeśli miał mieć do kogoś pretensje, powinien mieć je w stosunku do niej.

Nagle zrozumiała.

To, że Artemis wszedł do pokoju w momencie, kiedy tam była ona, było propozycją dialogu. Dał jej możliwość wyboru.

Wstała, a Beckett od razu odwrócił głowę i otworzył szeroko usta, zaskoczony.

\- Mama?! - krzyknął, a Myles tylko prychnął.

\- Półgłupek.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do bliźniaków. Powinna coś powiedzieć, na przykład, że bracia nie powinni nazywać siebie półgłupkami, ale jakoś nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Ludzie pewnie by się z niej śmiali, gdyby się dowiedzieli, jak bardzo wizja jednej rozmowy ją przeraża.

Odwróciła się do Artemisa, który kiwnął jej na powitanie głową, jak zawsze formalny do bólu. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej, chociaż nie potrafiła powiedzieć, dlaczego konkretnie.

\- Matko. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Gdyby mogła sobie na to pozwolić, skrzywiłaby się. Piętnastoletni (osiemnastoletni?) synowie nie powinni w taki sposób odzywać się do swoich rodziców. Już wolałaby kłótnie, krzyki, huśtawki nastrojów, wszystko to, z czego słynęli nastolatkowie.

Przez moment odniosła wrażenie, jakby była wiele lat młodsza i po raz pierwszy miała spotkać ojca swojego męża. Mężczyzna też wtedy tak ją oceniał, wzrokiem doświadczonego biznesmena.

Artemis odziedziczył po swoich przodkach dokładnie to samo badawcze i przeszywające spojrzenie.

\- Ciebie również. - Nie brzmiało to tak szczerze, jakby tego chciała.

Bez dodatkowych słów wyszli z pokoju. Niezależnie jak ich rozmowa będzie wyglądać, oboje nie chcieli mieszać w to bliźniaków. Są rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinni słyszeć. Szkoda, że zrozumiała to tak późno.

Zamknęła dokładnie drzwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku, matko? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Artemis bacznie się jej obserwował, jakby była tykającą bombą, którą zaraz będzie musiał rozbroić i wolałby tego nie robić. Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chciałby z nią rozmawiać, ale raczej jak ktoś, kto już chciałby mieć to z głowy lub żeby ta sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Gdyby nie świadomość, że powinien uregulować stosunki z rodzicami, pewnie nawet by go tu nie było.

Angelina nie miała pojęcia, czego jej syn oczekiwał.

Zaczęła żałować, że jej mąż nie stoi obok niej, chociaż wiedziała, że tak było zwyczajnie łatwiej.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. - Czuła się jak podczas spotkania czy balu, gdzie wszyscy uczestnicy zakładali pewne maski i uczestniczyli w rozmowie, czekając tylko, jak ich przeciwnik się potknie i powie słowo za dużo. - Salon?

Artemis kiwnął głową, zbyt szybko, by można było to uznać za naturalne.

Był zdenerwowany.

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł.

Nie wiedziała, jak się z tym czuła. Jej syn wyraźnie bał się rozmowy z nią, ona z nim i oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że szczerość była czymś, czego dotychczas nie praktykowano w Dworze Fowlów.

Przynajmniej miała pewność, że Arty oczekiwał czegoś konkretnego, w przeciwnym wypadku nie popełniłby tamtej wpadki.

Poszli do najbliższego salonu i usiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy stoliku. Angelina przez moment chciała usiąść obok syna, ale zrezygnowała z tego. Ich stosunki były teraz zbyt dziwne, by mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Gorzką myślą było to, że gdyby na tym miejscu siedział Myles, to nawet by się nie zawahała.

Ale niestety z Artemisem to nie mogło być tak proste. Z nim nigdy nie było tak prosto.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku, matko? - zapytał ponownie Arty, co zdecydowanie było nietypowe. - Ostatnim razem nie wyglądało to za dobrze.

Na początku nie potrafiła go zrozumieć. Ostatnim razem widzieli się podczas kolacji, gdzie słuchali głównie bliźniaków. Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że po raz pierwszy od tygodnia rozmawiali na osobności i dlatego teraz postanowił zadać to pytanie.

Gdy wrócił po swojej... _przygodzie_ , najpierw się rozpłakała, następnie go wyściskała, pobiegła do swojego pokoju, by się w nim zamknąć i dopiero Butler po całym dniu ją stamtąd wyciągnął.

Nagle poczuła się bardzo głupia, co nie było trudne w towarzystwie Artemisa, ale ten jeden raz nie chodziło o inteligencje.

Jej syn musiał się bać, że przez jego powrót, powróciły i również problemy psychiczne Angeliny.

Arty się zwyczajnie martwił i nie chciał się pokazywać, jeśli to miał być dla niej dyskomfort. Dopiero teraz zauważyła też, co wcześniej nie pasowało jej w wyglądzie pierworodnego. Zakrył grzywką brązowe oko.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Arty - zapewniła go, uśmiechając się ciepło. - Wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Nie będę się już więcej zamykać w pokoju, obiecuję.

Widziała zaskoczenie w jego oczach.

\- Cieszę się - powiedział ostrożnie, próbując ją zrozumieć. Nie wiedział, skąd się wzięła nagła zmiana w jej nastawieniu. Angelina poczuła coś na ślad triumfu, ale to było na tyle dziecinne, że odepchnęła to od siebie.

\- Co myślisz o bliźniakach?

Ledwie zadała to pytanie, już miała ochotę zamknąć sobie usta i nigdy ich nie otwierać. Wyszło z niej naturalnie, bo w końcu chciała poznać jego opinię na ich temat, ale czy to na pewno był dobry moment? Prawie na pewno nie.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Artemis zrelaksował się delikatnie.

\- Są niesamowici. Chociaż nigdy się nie przyznam, że to powiedziałem.

Po raz kolejny Angelinie zabrakło słów. Może minęło zbyt mało czasu, ale spodziewała się, że pierworodnemu będzie przeszkadzać obecność młodszego rodzeństwa, w końcu dotąd wychowywał się sam i dowiedział się o nich dość nagle. Mimo to słyszała w głosie Artemisa ciepło, które było zarezerwowane dla tak nielicznego grona osób, że nie miała pewności, czy tam się znajdowała.

\- Tak po prostu? - wyrwało się jej.

Arty odwrócił wzrok.

\- Tak po prostu.

Zamilkli. Jeśli wcześniej miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, teraz wszystkie zniknęły. Jej syn się zmienił. Nieodwracalnie, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć, że to była negatywna zmiana.

\- Czy zaczniesz teraz nosić jeansy?

Tym razem to ona wybiła Artemisa z rytmu.

\- Jeansy? - powtórzył oburzony, jakby właśnie kazała mu zmienić pieluchę Becktta. - Nie, wolałbym już spotkanie z trollami.

Angelina nie wiedziała, czy był to żart. Mógł być, ale zazwyczaj Arty mówił tylko żarty, które potrafił on sam zrozumieć, by móc jednocześnie się cieszyć z niewiedzy wszystkich dookoła.

\- Butler mówił prawdę.

Trolle, wróżki, cały podziemny świat, to nadal wydawało się nieprawdopodobne i wymysłem dziecięcej fantazji. Tym trudniej było słuchać o tym od człowieka, który był tak specjalnie wyszkolony, racjonalny i dorosły. Nie łączyło się to ze sobą. Nawet gdy opowiadał o tym Artemis, brzmiało to, jak coś, co można było wymyślić jedynie pod wpływem mocnych środków halucynogennych.

Arty jednak wspomniał o tym teraz, w całkiem normalnej rozmowie, więc ewidentnie wierzył w swoje słowa i nie zamierzał się z tym kryć.

\- Butler nie kłamie.

Dalej nie potrafiła przyjąć tego do wiadomości, ale była to winna najstarszemu synowi. Nigdy wcześniej ani ona ani Timmy go nie słuchali, nie tak naprawdę. Teraz mogli, nawet takim małym czymś, próbować to wynagrodzić.

\- Wiem. Wiesz, że mogłeś nam powiedzieć o tym wcześniej, prawda?

_Wtedy cała ta sytuacja z twoim zniknięciem przez trzy lata może byłaby łatwiejsza._

Nie dodała tego, ale Artemis i tak się tego domyślił.

\- Nie mogłem. Mam zobowiązania wobec wróżek i jednym z nich jest to, by nie rozpowiadać o ich istnieniu. Butler jest w tym ze mną od samego początku, dlatego traktują go inaczej. Sytuacja sprzed trzech lat, - widziała, jak delikatnie się skrzywił - była na tyle wyjątkowa, że wróżki nie mogły wnieść żadnych obiekcji. Nie planowałem zniknąć na tak długo.

\- Na jak długo planowałeś?

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać swojej ciekawości, chociaż zadanie tego pytania wręcz fizycznie bolało.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że strumień czasu pozwoli nam wrócić w ciągu paru godzin - przyznał Artemis. - Brałem pod uwagę tydzień, może miesiąc, ale trzy lata były dla mnie sporym zaskoczeniem. - Odetchnął głęboko. - Gdyby istniała taka opcja, nie wziąłbym tego planu pod uwagę. Nie miałem wyjścia.

Jak zła musiała to być sytuacja, że nawet geniusz nie potrafił wymyślić niczego innego?

Butler nie znał wszystkich szczegółów, a ona chyba nie chciała wiedzieć.

\- Ważne, że wróciłeś - zapewniła go, w pełni świadoma, że to przez nią rozmowa potoczyła się w tym kierunku. - Nawet jeśli to były trzy lata, to ważne, że wróciłeś.

Może to była karma. Artemis, jako dziecko, musiał boleśnie odczuć nieobecność rodziców, nawet gdy nie byli porwani przez rosyjską mafię i byli w pełni władz umysłowych. Tak wtedy wyglądała ich rodzina. Może dlatego los postanowił odebrać im syna na trzy długie lata, by uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo to boli i nigdy więcej nie powtórzyli tego błędu.

Angelina wstała i podeszła do syna.

\- Kocham cię, Arty - powiedziała, przytulając go.

_Jeden z najważniejszych mężczyzn w moim życiu._

Artemis był zaskoczony. Nie uniósł dłoni, by oddać uścisk, był trochę jak drewniana kłoda. Bliźniacy w tej samej sytuacji zachowaliby się zupełnie inaczej, byłaby oplątana szybciej, niż by mrugnęła okiem.

Arty nadal nie wiedział, jak przyjmować czułość.

Większe świadectwo tego, jak beznadziejnym rodzicem była, nie istniało.

Chłopak w końcu oparł się o nią, relaksując się.

\- Ja ciebie też - powiedział tak cicho, że gdyby z nadzieją nie czekała na te słowa, nie usłyszałaby ich.


End file.
